


Drop

by Gamin Assassin (hellkitty)



Category: Aliens (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/pseuds/Gamin%20Assassin





	Drop

Another planetfall, dropping from the sky like a malevolent meteorite, the kind of star no one wanted to wish on, even from the inside.

“Elevator, going down,” Spunkmeyer always cracked over comm, as though if he said it enough times, it might be profound. Or at least funny.

Even Hudson had tired of the lame innuendo, now just giving a withered, dry snort.

Vasquez balled her fists, feeling the leather stretch over her knuckles, the padding across her palm. To some it was a descent into hell, to her it was a chance to prove, again, that she was alive.


End file.
